A Fera e O Belo
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: Briene sorriu, sem poder controlar isso, e quando seu reflexo veio na agua imunda ela não sentiu raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento de si mesma, se não orgulho - Porque era aquela cara que protegeria a sua princesa de todo o mal, e dessa vez ela não falharia. "O cão não ladra por valentia e sim por medo." Provérbio chinês


O Belo e A Fera

* * *

Para o meu gomo de mixirica Mor.

**Te amo, sualindaa~~**

_da YAH._

* * *

"O cão não ladra por valentia e sim por medo." Provérbio chinês

"Felicidade é a certeza de que a nossa vida não está se passando inutilmente." Érico Veríssimo

* * *

_Jaime_/**Brienne**

* * *

Briene estava se banhando naquela tina de agua que ia ficando cada vez mais preta... Mas não era de se admirar, ela estava realmente imunda... Mas havia um lado bom na agua preta - Ela parava de refletir sua imagem.

E estava ficando cada vez mais dificil ignora-lá nos ultimos tempos - E a culpa era de um maldito regicida que ela precisava escoltar até Porto Real.

Antes Briene poderia simplesmente ignorar qualquer insulto, olhar de escarnio, zombaria e humilhação. Antes ela tinha a sua armadura em alta, sua espada falava por ela, e ela silenciava tudo aquilo... Ela provava a sua importancia, e conseguia alguns minutos com Renly... Mas isso até...

Até que Renly morreu, e sua vida ficou de cabeça pra baixo.

Ela iria se vingar, iria atrás de quem matou Renly, ela os faria pagar.

Era esse o seu ponto.

Ao menos era... Até que Catelyn lhe pedira para escoltar Jaime Lannister até Porto Real.

Depois disso...

Ele era diferente de todos que já encontrou - e o maldito sabia... (E frisava isso) a cada segundo -. Se ele estava sendo sarcastico com ela, não era por ela ser a estrela da tarde, era porque ele era assim. Se ele dizia verdades incovenientes era porque aquela era a armadura dele, a forma dele de manter algum controle, e foi diferente se ver controlando a situação - antes era só uma missão, quando foi que tudo mudou tanto?

Era aquele rosto, tinha que ser. A beleza do maldito regicida tão conhecida por todos. Algo que ela ignorou, odiou, superou... E por fim sucumbiu... A beleza - mais precisamente a beleza de Jaime Lannister. Era para além do cabelo dourado e das feições que beneficiam qualquer um... Era os olhos que tinham algo mais, uma força que ela não viu em nenhum, uma certeza de vida e liberdade que ela nunca experimentou.

Ela sempre viveu presa na unica coisa que ela servia - a espada. E os olhos dele, brilhando de liberdade a seduziram.

A beleza dele, que ela passou a desejar. - Tocar aquele rosto, ve-lo dormir, e toca-lo.

_Proteger-lo.._

Ela tinha passado a vida inteira lutando para manter as pessoas distante, porque seus olhares e palavras a machucavam, e pela primeira vez ela estava lutando por algo completamente diferente - para proteger ele_._

Ela viu a diferença... Ela sentiu quando a coisa deixou de ser uma missão para ser tudo o que ela tinha, quando se tornou tudo o que ela precisava fazer - E dessa vez sem falhas.

_Briene meneou a cabeça _- Afinal de contas o que ela estava pensando? Que um homem como ele iria quere nela. Ele era tão livre que aparentemente nem os sentimentos o alcançavam.

E no mais, porque ele se apaixonaria _por ela_.

O que ela tinha pra oferecer a ele?

Mas havia o olhar dele - Quando parecia que eles tinham andado demais para poderem prosseguir. Quando ele parava, se jogava no chão, e depois olhava para ela.

Havia alguma coisa lá, alguma coisa...

**Não. **_Não._ Aquilo não podia.

Ela... Ela e ele... Eles dois... E Renly? E sua promessa?

Mas era só em pensar em promessa que ela lembrava _dele_. Ela tinha uma promessa com Lady Catelyn, e não podia falhar com ela. Ela tinha uma promessa em proteger ele para salvar a filha de Lady Catelyn - uma donzela.

E mais que isso tudo, ela tinha uma promessa pessoal consigo mesma, de dessa vez não falhar - Não falharia como com Renly... Ela manteria o Regicida a salva... Ela manteria Jaime a salvo.

Ele era muito mais que um regicida, ele era um Jaime, não um cavaleiro com seus olhares julgadores e prontos para quebrar qualquer voto em nome de status, ele era ele mesmo. Ele era Jaime, e ela era Briene - E aquilo foi muito mais do que ela já tinha sido em anos.

Aquilo fazia com que ela se lembra-se das historias das amas, que falavam de princesas em perigo, homens que vendiam sua honra a qualquer preço, e de homens que se mantinham pelo seu nome - o principe encantado.

Jaime, o homem que ela protegia de todos os lados, com o seu rosto bonito e sua atual situação debilitada. Jaime, precisando de uma palavra que o mantivesse vivo até Porto Real, que precisava que um homem com honra - e ela só consguia se ver naquilo tudo, aceitando as expectativas que a vida lhe deu, vendo as coisas se configurar: O principe encantado que era uma mulher, uma _princesa_ sem toda a inocencia que era experada - e também não tinha o mesmo que sexo (ou altura) que se podia imaginar.

Era o que eles eram, mas esse era um mundo com varios reis, com coroas que podem cair em um segundo, uma terra de cometas vermelhos cruzando o céu, e tantas outras coisas que sua ignorancia não alcançava, talvez no meio de toda aquela loucura aquilo pudesse acontecer - E os deuses fechariam seus olhos para aquele absurdo, como se no meio de tantos, eles deixassem eles apenas passar, deixariam aquilo acontecer, modo absurdo de se manter vivo algo como esperança.

Briene sorriu, se poder controlar isso, e quando seu reflexo veio na agua imunda ela não sentiu raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento de si mesma, se não orgulho - Porque era aquela cara que protegeria a sua princesa de todo o mal, e dessa vez ela não falharia.

Ela protegeria Jaime de toda e qualquer coisa.

_Era isso, mais que qualquer coisa, que a mantinha viva._

Espero que tu tenha gostado Adriana, porque eu me surpreendi comigo mesma escrevendo... Rsrsrsrss' Eu disse que voce iria ficar orgulhosa. Obrigada por aturar meus surtos e... Quem diria que te add no MSN por causa de um AO de uma seção que eu nem pertencia me levaria até aqui? Bem... Fico feliz em ter te add, e puxado assunto tempos depois com vc *-* Realmente, **realmente **valeu a pena. Presentinho meio murcho, mas tudo sabe como eu to hoje em dia, então dê uma moralzinha pra ele, sim?! rsrsrs'

Beijão, e beijos pro nosso forum lindo, lindinho, lindão: O Papeis Avulsos.

Obrigado por ressuscitar gente tão linda, e me ressuscitar junto *0*


End file.
